Validus Fortis (Kernwyth Castle)
On this page, you can learn the history of Validus Fortis (Previously known as Kernwyth Castle). Kernwyth Castle In the old days, the Baronies of Gyfford spread far across the land, their main stronghold (other than their capital) being Kernwyth Castle. It was prosperous, strong, well defended and had very little crime compared to most areas at the time. The Elven Siege As the Elves docked at the bay behind Kernwyth Castle, the commander, Roscius Ulydian, saw the grand castle. He grabbed the signal banner of House Ulydian and pointed it directly at the castle. The trumpets sounded, giving off glowing blue signal smoke to allert all the ships. The elves charged off of the boats, and bonded their mana flows for one great spell. The mana of all the mages collided in the air above them, sparking, then forming a concentrated beam of magical energy at the corner tower, making it fall to the groud. The Elves continued to storm the village, losing few men to the unprepared Gyfford forces. To increase morale, the Gyfford Bannerman stood on the roof of the castle, waving the banner. The Gyffords took this in their pride and pushed back the elven forces... But this was short lived. An Elven bowman lit his arrow, and in one shot caught the Gyfford banner on fire. It went up in a blaze, symbolic of the Gyfford defeat. The Elven reinforcements took down the tower opposite the one they had already destroyed. As the fight rages on, Roscius marched up the bridge, unchallenged, into the Keep. The turned to the right and stepped onto the stone courtyard. The tower that the Baron of this castle was in had fallen. Alone, Roscius used the mana around him to heave the fallen tower, levitating the entire structure back to its original position. He used his Elemental magic to fix two mana stones below it, which to this day maintain the levitation spell, holding up the tower. He moved random debris from the fallen tower into place, and jumped from part to part to get into the tower. As he entered the tower, he smelled Baron Robart Cerrakor's fear. Smirking, the elf slowly walked the steps to Robart's study. Scared as he was, Robart acted in the way of his house: fearless. He grabbed his Battleaxe, charged at the elf and cleaved at his shoulder, causing the elf to collapse to the floor and die, ending the siege... Or atleast... That's what was meant to happen. As Robart drew his axe back for the killing blow, Roscius, with a flick of his wrist, flung him back against the wall. He used StoneShape to make the wall behind him into a spike shape, stabbing through his torso. To finish off his work, he looked up at Robart with eyes flooded with hate, but lips forming a delighted grin. He damned Robart to live forever, in a state of undead. This half-living-half-dead creature which was Robart Cerrakor was forced by his Elven master to walk all the way to the Gyfford Capital alone, his body serving as a message to all of Pallara. The Elves have come. Category:Lore